


Nighttime

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuran has always appeared as a stranger to Tsuna at times but, for some odd reason, he relates to him the most. It's just funny how things start with a simple sleepover. Fluff mainly. 10027</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna sighed heavily as he stepped into his bedroom, finally free from the paperwork he had to complete for the day, just managing to finish the entire monstrous stack an hour after dinner. It had been a miracle in the making considering he never finished it on time, much less, so soon due to the trouble his beloved guardians created wherever they went. The amount of destruction they would create wherever they went was ridiculous but, even with those thoughts, he wouldn't want them to change any way. Though, he did wish every time he saw the reports that they would tone it down. But wishes were just wishes and he was certain they wouldn't be doing so anytime soon much to his annoyance.

Despite becoming Vongola Decimo, he had lived quite the average life considering his was already messed up one from the very beginning even before Reborn decided to bust into it quite violently. But there was no doubt that he enjoyed every moment of his life and the friends he had gained from the beginning of this mess were inseparable, friends he would be willing to fight and defend for. He loved each and every one of them dearly. And there were others he had met along the way that he once thought of as enemies with due to their various situations who later become mentors or even close friends, Enma being one of them.

Among them was oddly Byakuran, his once most hated enemy (not anymore since Daemon now took that position) and the first person he had killed with his bare hands. It was frighteningly weird to see the other alive and well during the Arcobaleno representative battles, but for some odd reason, he found himself glad. He didn't want to have blood on his hands or at least, not in that way. And when he had seen Byakuran, he almost felt happy to see the other doing so well. It was like he was at peace and he was grateful about it. Then, during those battles, he got to see a different side of Byakuran he had never seen before, that softer side that was always hidden behind sarcastic comments or that usual grin of his. Byakuran could really be kind when he had to be, the actions towards Yuni being the proof of that, and even sacrificing himself to give Tsuna the opportunity of attack.

Despite Tsuna wanting to become close to the albino, he never really got the chance. His life was just too hard to get some decent conversations with the other and there was so much mistrust from Vongola that it made things worse. His father being one of them, considering that the man wanted to throw the albino back into prison right after the battles were complete. Though he knew Byakuran would not do such a terrible thing ever again, everyone else thought otherwise except for a small handful that followed his intuition whenever he spoke out. Despite the arguments, Byakuran had taken everything in with stride, not caring at all, and would just continue to eat those marshmallows even during the meetings years later between bosses. It was amusing to see and, sometimes, Tsuna wished he could act so carefree like him, but Byakuran didn't have as much influence as he did despite coming from Millefiore.

Ah, that's right, Gesso and Giglio Nero had rejoined together, this time under a real shared leadership between the two unlike how it had been in the future. The newly made famiglia grew within the first two years, taking down competition with ease with Byakuran's powerful abilities and knowledgeable mind along with Yuni's kindness and charity. They were almost unstoppable and continued to be so many years later. And most of Vongola had once more considered them a threat, all except for Tsuna. The brunet had just laughed, glad to simply see the two working together, and shook hands with the two with a large smile. It was clear to him in one meeting with the two that they were functioning as one to make the world a better place, saying something about Tsuna's kind influence affecting them.

Tsuna entered his bedroom, immediately locking the door behind him, and did a routine check of everything within. He was a mafia boss after all, he couldn't take any chances of there being attacks or listening devices. When he'd finished and confirmed that everything was how it should be, he flopped down onto his bed and let out a deep exhale as if releasing all the tension off his shoulders. The comfy mattress below him felt great against his back, straightening it out after leaning over the desk all day. His brown locks were scattered across the sheets and his arms were spread outwards in different directions like he was stretching. It was nice and quiet inside his room, just perfect for the rest of the night. And his room had been soundproofed to an extent, much to Vongola's argument, so that he wouldn't hear anything that was going on from the outside.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to get some rest, but he had some nightly activities to finish first like brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower. Reborn's teaching throughout the years were still there within his mind and he knew better than to forget unless he wanted to get beaten. Slowly standing up, he made his way towards the bathroom, moving sluggishly as if trying to resist. However, just as he was about to turn on the bathroom light, there was a knocking sound.

Tsuna blinked, his mind focusing instantly and twisted around towards his bedroom door with a curious eyebrow quickly making its way up. 'Now, this is unusual.' Straightening his body, he strode towards the door and grasped the knob, wondering who would be asking for him this late at night. He couldn't ignore it since there was no telling if the message was important and generally if they had to come to his bedroom door at night, it must be. Taking a deep breath as he tried to go through the possible scenarios, he jiggled the knob and pushed the door open. Tsuna blinked, there was no one there.

'Is it a prank? I wouldn't put it pass Lambo to do such a thing despite all these years.' Tsuna sighed, peering up and down the hallways for any signs of people before shrugging his shoulders. He closed the door, locking it behind him, and scratched the side of his head, waiting for the offender to come back. However, he didn't need to wait since another knock came. But this time, it wasn't from the door, but behind. Tsuna's eyes widened comically and spun around, staring directly at his large balcony windows with the worse possible thoughts. It wasn't possible…right? Another knock came, definitely banging against the glass. Immediately, he flinched, taking a step back, and continued to stare as if reassuring himself that it was just his imagination, that it wasn't real.

The thick curtains were closed shut, preventing him from seeing what was going on the other side, but taking a deep breath, he went forward, wanting to get this all done with. He still had thoughts that this being all a prank and nothing more. He wouldn't be surprised. If it was, there was going to be hell to pay. Except if it was Reborn, then he might as well let the suffering pass him by, knowing better than to try something against his ex-tutor-now-advisor.

Grasping the edges of the shades, he let out a breath before snapping them open. There before him was… "Byakuran?!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, not expecting this person to randomly show up at his balcony dressed in his civilian attire with his wings out. He was floating off the ground; his legs crossed, and gave a massive grin.

The albino waved and knocked on the glass again, the same exact sound he had heard earlier when he thought it was at the door. "Yo, Tsunayoshi!" The voice was muffled through the glass, but it was enough for the brunet to make out what was said.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Fumbling with the window locks, the brunet snapped them open to let the other in. It was cold outside since it was winter in Italy at this moment and a strong gust of ice-cold wind blew into his bedroom, ruffling his curtains at the blast. A shiver ran down his spine, closing one eye momentarily when the breeze blew a strand of hair too close to his left eye. Tsuna felt a sneeze coming on. Byakuran just floated in as if nothing was wrong and landed on the door within the warm confinement, his wings disappearing back into his body. Tsuna slammed the windows closed soon after, rubbing his arms to keep warm, before turning back to his somewhat-intruder. "So, you plan on telling me why you're here in the middle of night?"

"Hmm," Byakuran grinned, turning around to ignore the question and stepped towards the bed. The Vongola boss watched from behind, curious as to why the other would be here. The white-haired man patted the mattress for a moment before jumping on top of it, letting his body bounce from the springs. "This bed is so much better than mine. Not fair~"

Tsuna sighed, moving back towards the bathroom, knowing better than to try and force the other out. "Well, you can sleep there for now, but you need to head back soon. Your famiglia will be worried about you."

"They won't. I left a note," Byakuran grinned, rolling around onto his side so that he could still watch the other. "Though Shoichi might throw a fit."

"Oh? And why's that?" Tsuna decided to skip the shower until morning, not trusting the other to not try something while he's inside.

"Because I left him a stack of paperwork to finish and a giant mess to clean up."

"Ah…"

"Ne, can I stay here?"

"Eh?" The brunet poke his head out from the door, looking a little shocked at the question. Byakuran wanted to stay here? Here of all places? That was a little odd. Though he wasn't too keen on the idea, the pout on the other man's expression made him sigh. He had a strong feeling in the back of his mind that Byakuran probably wouldn't be leaving him alone if he said no or even if he told him to stay in a different room. "Can I know why you want to stay here?"

Byakuran just gave a grin. "Well, I might have gotten Yuni a little mad from a stunt I pulled."

"Stunt?"

"I put some orange dye into her shampoo and conditioner. She'll find out later tonight when she takes a shower."

The brunet just stared, knowing the other had just signed his death warrant. He may not be killed by Yuni since she would more than likely take it in with good stride, but that wouldn't be the same from the rest of his famiglia, especially Gamma. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, and went back to doing his nightly routine, turning on the water for the faucet to brush his teeth. Tsuna just hoped that the trouble wouldn't follow the other here to his room. He'd rather not have a war go on where he sleeps. "I'm going to say no to your request, but knowing you, you're not going to leave any time soon even if I try to force you out."

"So that means yes, right?"

"Yeah, you can stay here."

"Yay! Then I'll take this side of the bed." Byakuran stood up to pull the covers back, undressing slightly until he had just his undershirt and pants on. As much as he would find it amusing to strip further down, he didn't want Tsuna to get mad and actually kick him out. That would ruin all the fun if it was done so. Instead, he shifted under the covers, cuddling under the thickness, and waited for his body heat to warm the coolness underneath the blankets. The air was still cold from opening the balcony door and the heater kept continuously pumping hot air into the room in an effort to even the temperature out. Rolling around in the softness, he stole one of the many pillows on the bed and buried his head into it, enjoying the silky fabric that rubbed against his cheeks. His spiky white hair flattened against the sheets and he turned to one side, facing the window, where he could see some movement on the floor from the light of the bathroom. Despite the said light, the bedroom itself was mostly dark except for one light being on at the nightstand on Tsuna's side, giving some luminosity within.

Eventually, the Vongola Decimo finished and headed off to bed, dressed in loose pants and a light t-shirt. He didn't enjoy wearing pajamas seeing as his guardians enjoyed playing tricks on him and it was just better to be safe than sorry. Peering towards the other occupant of his bed, he listened to the even breathing of Byakuran, figuring the albino must have already fallen asleep during the time he had been inside. Pulling the covers back, he only hoped he wouldn't regret this and eventually slid under the same blankets. He immediately noted that it was already warm inside, probably because of Byakuran, and he shifted slightly to one side to get comfortable, used to sleeping in the center. He rolled towards the back of the other to take a peek, smiled for a bit, before reaching behind to turn off the light. Darkness settled into the room, peace and quiet, and soon, the brunet drifted off, no longer caring about the other with him.

* * *

Morning would have been awkward like Tsuna had expected except…it wasn't. No, Byakuran had kept to his side mostly throughout the night with occasional rollovers. But there had been nothing perverted like he had expected like grabbing or anything else. It was kind of amazing. Getting up at seven in the morning, Tsuna stretched with his arms above his head, letting out a small sound of content when he felt the muscles following, and pushed the covers back slightly to free his legs underneath. He slumped over awkwardly, his brown hair sticking up in various positions, looking more wild than usual. Reaching up, he scratched the back of his head and sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet touch the ground. He shivered slightly at the coldness he was met with and eventually stood up, continuing to stretch. His eyes peered back at his little visitor, watching the other, who was still fast asleep, and shook his head, already imaging the rage that must be flowing through Millefiore at this moment…and probably some more since Byakuran technically disappeared.

Ah, he could already see the chaos running around. He knew very well that if he tried to pull a stunt like that, he would probably be tormented by Reborn and his guardians. Though the latter would have to scheme to get him back due to his hyper intuition. Stepping towards the bathroom, he got ready for the day, knowing he would need to look his best as always. Just as he walked in, turning on the shower, he reminded himself that he would need to grab his suit so that he wouldn't have to wander in his room with Byakuran still there in the cold to grab clothes while in a towel. He wasn't certain on how the other would react to that.

By the time he got finished and stepped out of the bathroom, looking perfect as usual, he glanced back to his bed and sighed. Byakuran was still there, fast asleep and had obviously rolled over to the center to take control of everything. With a shake of his head, he went towards the albino and gave a light shove. "Byakuran, you need to wake up and head back home."

A grumble came from the mass and then a whine. "Don't wanna. Tsunayoshi's bed is so comfy."

"Fine, fine, you can stay, but make sure when you leave to keep everything here. I don't want to come back and find something missing or destroyed. Also, don't scare the maids when they come in. Hopefully you'll be gone before then since I don't really want to explain why you're here, that's one explanation I'd really liked to avoid."

"Okay…" The albino pouted, but remained where he was at even when Tsuna left the room, closing the door behind. Vongola Decimo hoped he didn't make the wrong decision in letting the other stay here on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days had been relatively quiet and it was probably only because most of his loud guardians had been sent off for missions. It was almost the best thing Tsuna had ever experienced. There was no destruction of the rooms, of the hallways, or anything else that would require repairs and paperwork. He wasn't hearing any complaints from the staff either. It was like everything was perfect, but Tsuna knew better than to expect it to last forever. He would just take in this peaceful time with delight and hope he didn't have to miss it.

Anyway, it had been about four days since Byakuran's appearance in his bedroom that one night and later, when he had come back to check up on him, the other was nowhere in sight. He had expected a few things to go missing, but nothing, everything was still in place. The only thing that was odd was the unlocked window which he assumed that Byakuran had left out of. He immediately relocked it and left before the maid came in to clean the sheets or make his bed.

Tsuna had expected that to be the last time he would see Byakuran for a while, until a meeting or something. The albino was always odd in his ways and he couldn't help but be somewhat curious as to what happened after the whole Yuni thing, listening intently for those rumors among the staff. But there was nothing that would give it away. If it had been a major incident, then it must have been silenced. Sighing, Tsuna finished his paperwork early due to the fact there hasn't been much trouble that day or the past few and he had long learned to give certain jobs to his guardians to create the least amount of trouble. It had taken time, but he was getting used to everything now.

Glancing down at his watch, he noticed that it was just about eight, he still had a good three hours before he needed to head to bed. 'Well, I could probably go watch a movie to kill some time. Or maybe I should play some video games? I haven't done that for a long time.' Tsuna smiled to himself, the latter idea sounded more appealing. Despite being a mafia boss, he still enjoyed his childhood things. Stretching behind his desk, he got up and did all of his normal nightly routine of locking up before making his way over to his bedroom where all of his gaming devices were stored at. It's been a while since he actually played his games and the moment he locked his door behind, Tsuna began to pull everything out from the cabinets, hooking it up so that he could begin. However, just as he was about to press the 'on' button, there was a knock at his window. Blinking, he peered at the closed curtains and quickly made his way over to open the curtains, already having an idea on who it could be. "Byakuran."

The said man was floating there like before and waved a hand happily. "Yo, Tsunayoshi! Let me in, it's freezing out here."

Tsuna sighed and opened the window, allowing the other in automatically. He immediately closed it behind, locking it to prevent any more of that cold air from blasting inside. "It seems you've survived. How did it go?"

"You mean the prank? It went well~" The albino grinned, stepping down from hovering mid-air, and somewhat skipped in. He peered over the devices that Tsuna had out and stalked closer. "Oh! What are you playing?"

"Haven't decided yet. I just hook it up and what do you mean it went well?"

"I mean it went well," The smirk never left and Byakuran went towards the list of games, shoving through everything carefully. "Oh? You have this one?"

Tsuna peered over when the other lifted up a random game, nodding his head towards it. "I take it you want to play together? It can be for single or multiplayer."

"Multiplayer of course, it'll be more fun."

"Ah, alright."

Byakuran flopped down onto the floor, leaning against the bedframe, and smirked, clicking the button to turn on the machine. The television loaded up and the game began. Tsuna hesitated for a moment before complying, grabbing a pillow from his bed, and sat next to the albino, taking the other controller in hand. He peered up questionably before shrugging his shoulders, not minding that he was about to spend his free time with someone else when he had been hoping for some alone time. Oh well, there was no harm in it.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, glancing up at his clock, noticing that it was almost midnight, and yawned, stretching his arms above his head tiredly. He listened to the satisfying crack that followed and slowly made his way up to standing, placing the game controller down beside Byakuran. The albino was still play intensely, focusing solely on the game, even after the system had been switched back to one player. The brunet chuckled and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the night, still able to hear the sounds of the game going on in the background. He would allow Byakuran to continue on, not minding it at all, and after he was finished with the bathroom, went straight to bed. He threw the covers over and slid inside, burying his face into the soft pillow. It was so nice to lie against the mattress and he stretched on top, letting out a small content sound from the back of his throat. His eyes peered towards Byakuran, who was still playing the game and was proceeding further than ever before, and chuckled.

"I'm heading to bed so just keep it down, alright?" Tsuna pulled the covers over him, nesting himself up, and sighed happily, content. His alarm was already set for the night and the sound from the television was turned down in compliance.

"Neh, Tsunayoshi," Byakuran paused the game for a moment and poked his head up from the other side of the bed. His arms were over the covers and he peered straight at the bundled bulge in the sheets. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just don't try anything funny or you'll never be allowed again."

"Aww."

When no other words were spoken, Tsuna curled himself around and closed his eyes, hoping that everything would still be alright in the morning. It was still odd to have Byakuran around him like this and not be arguing about one thing or another. His mind could make out the sounds of gun fire from the TV and the rapid pressing of buttons on the controller. Without really knowing, he fell asleep to those sounds.

* * *

When morning came, Tsuna rolled in the bed, stretching his arms above his head. His eyes opened slowly and blinked rapidly as he peered around his room before turning towards his little bed buddy. Rotating, he faced the albino, who was clearly fast asleep beside him and wrapped deeply in the blankets, and silently chuckled. It was amusing to see the sight of the other with his expression all peaceful and relaxed. He was tempted to actually reach out and touch the face. It was hard to believe that the other could really look like that.

Still, he resisted and sat up, pulling the covers back to free his legs underneath to get himself ready for the day. Byakuran didn't stir even once, remaining cuddled underneath his covers and released a heavy sigh in content. Tsuna, shaking his head, made himself stand after stretching his entire body out and strode towards the bathroom, wanting to get ready for the day. It went by quickly, a routine he was so familiar with, and he yawned again as he covered his mouth. He had once more taken his shower in the morning and by the time he finished, he was dressed in his regular suit. Wanting to make sure he still looked his best for the day, not wanting to be taught a lesson by Reborn, Tsuna used a towel in his right hand and raised it up to wipe the glass mirror clean so that he could see his reflection underneath. Tsuna blinked. "EH?!"

There in the mirror was his reflection along with someone else. It took the brunet a few moments to pinpoint who exactly it belonged to.

"Byakuran! Don't do that!" Tsuna swung around, throwing a well-aimed punch to the albino's side. He watched in satisfaction as the other winced and leaned over to cradle his side.

"Tsunayoshi, you're so mean~" The albino pouted unhappily, poking his bottom lip outwards. He observed the brunet for a few moments before taking a step back to get out of range. "Aw, you're so cute when you're mad!"

"I'm not cute!" Tsuna almost growled out, throwing a small fit as he got himself fixed up, making sure that not a single thing was missed. "I swear, must you always be like that?"

"Hmm?"

The brunet sighed, knowing better than to try and argue with the albino. He glanced down at his watch and gave a huff. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to make it on time for breakfast and break apart any fights before they happened if his guardians arrived this morning. It was easier this way so that the bills and paperwork would be somewhat smaller for the rest of the day. He just needed to sacrifice some sleep. But it was an even trade off in a sense, one he had gotten used to. "Don't cause any trouble, alright? I need to head out now." Tsuna stepped towards the door of his bedroom, and peered back for a moment.

Byakuran pouted immediately but relented, knowing that the other had to go, it was too obvious after all. "Fine~" He moved closer and leaned forward so that their height was close enough to be at eye level. "But I get to come over more often. We need to finish that game after all."

"Sure, no problem. But could you text me beforehand so that I know I should finish my work earlier to meet up with you?"

"Aww, but that ruins the surprise. But fine."

"Thanks," Smiling, Tsuna made his way out the bedroom door. "Now don't do anything stupid that would make me want to stop you from coming here anymore."

Byakuran pouted, but complied, his lips curving downwards as he watched the bedroom door close. Looks like his fun had left for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since their nightly meetings – which most of the time they spent curled up on the floor playing video games of some sort – began. It was interesting to say the least. Tsuna couldn't help but enjoy these moments the most during the passing days; unable to wait for the next time Byakuran would come over to hang out as if they were best friends. He had to admit, Byakuran made wonderful company despite his unusual personality – though, if he had to compare multiple others within Vongola for their personalities, Byakuran was quite mild when he was mentally stable.

Still, the game playing was a perfect chance to relax and shrug off the stress of the day, and sometimes, when he felt sleepy, he would lean on the albino's side to rest his head. It didn't take long before that shoulder began to feel like the perfect pillow after a hard day of work, as if it had been molded just for him. Sometimes he would bury his face against the white-tresses, taking in the other male's strong cologne. There were also times he fell asleep mid-game because of this, but Byakuran never mentioned it nor was he bothered, he simply continued to play despite it changed to being single-player.

When it was cold, Tsuna would wrap a large blanket around both of their bodies, causing them to snuggle up against each other. They never minded the sharing, purely enjoying the warmth and closeness it brought. Of course, this made it easier for Tsuna to stumble into slumber, sometimes even sliding down to land on Byakuran's lap. If the white-haired male thought anything of it, he never opened his mouth, instead let everything run its course. When the nights were warm, the fan would be on to help ventilate the room, while the large windows were propped open to let some cool breezes flow in. The soft gentle breezes rustled along their skin, sending goosebumps down their spines, and Tsuna could only smile as he leaned over against his companion.

Byakuran, of course, enjoyed his time alone with Vongola Decimo and away from his own household of madness. It was eerie how similar they could be despite their past history of blood and death. After an hour or two of gaming, if Tsuna managed to not fall asleep beforehand, they would head to bed and drift off into dreamland without any care that they were sharing the same mattress. If Tsuna had already fallen asleep, Byakuran would take the initiative to lift the poor brunet up in his arms and tuck him in into the thick sheets. It was kind of cute after all to see the normally uptight boss of Vongola cuddling into the blankets as if it was some sort of safety net, completely content with his position. Byakuran didn't mind making a few pokes here and there on that adorable expression, feeling the softness of the warm skin under his fingertips. Tsuna would shift at the touch, flickering his eyes open for a moment to see Byakuran leaning over him, before once again closing them to bury his face further into the pillow as if he were trying to hide. It was like he didn't care or mind all that much, falling fast asleep soon after. Of course, that wasn't enough to stop the Millefiore boss, who continued to stroke the soft cheeks in hopes of getting a response from the other.

However, after a few minutes, the white-haired male would grow tired and would immediately pull the covers up to keep the Vongola boss warm before slowly shuffling into his side of the bed. He knew he was acting like this was his own place - like he had a right to sleep here - and he was so close to calling this place as his own. Everything was perfect and he enjoyed the comfort of having someone with him since it wasn't as lonely as it was back at his place. He could only deal with being by himself for so long. Even though he had his group and Yuni, they were always trying to have a normal life – a life he had once taken away from them many times in the past.

Still, he was a little amazed that no one had realized he had been coming here. His wings were quite noticeable during the dark since they had the tendency to glow brightly just like Tsuna's flames. Maybe the sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, had left him alone in order to further push the bonds between him and Tsuna. He wouldn't be surprised if the hitman did something like that. He was familiar with that man's ways despite not being with the Arcobaleno as constantly as Tsuna was. Byakuran just shrugged his shoulders and shuffled deeper into the warmth, turning around to face the brunet to smirk. He really was pleased with his time with the brunet and he wouldn't dare give this up for anything.

* * *

"Hey, Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?" The brunet spun around slowly as he peered towards his companion beside him. It was only for a moment before he turned his attention back to the television screen to kill off an incoming zombie, aiming for the head automatically. He could hear screaming in the background of the game, people running around as they tried to survive the zombie attack. Of course, the characters they were playing were the only smart ones to actually have guns. "What is it?"

"Do you like playing video games with me?" Byakuran fired a single round, killing a zombie on his side with a shotgun, and opened a pathway for their characters to run through. He watched as the creature's head exploded, sending various parts across the virtual cement. He didn't want to miss and get eaten; losing wasn't something he wanted to risk at this moment even if it was just a game. Byakuran immediately made his character run into the alleyway with Tsuna's right behind, enclosing the fight to help decrease enemy numbers.

Tsuna blinked and immediately paused the game, stopping them from going any further even when there was a whole mob of zombies upon them. He placed the controller down onto the floor, unfolding his legs to lean back against the bed. "That shouldn't even have to be asked. If I didn't like it, I would have said something long ago and I wouldn't be here right at this moment."

"Really?" For a split second, Byakuran's face flashed into a childish neediness, it was almost like he desired something. Affection? Friendship? It was hard to tell. And as soon as it was there, it was gone the next as Byakuran adopted a more neutral expression. It revealed nothing, nothing of the emotions that had been flashing through his face.

Tsuna stared at the other mafia boss for a while, trying to get things cleared up within his own mind as he thought over the words and expression, before finally sighing. He pushed the controller further away and spun in place to face Byakuran, knowing he needed to show his full attention to this individual. He gave a small amused huff and smiled. "Of course I enjoy playing with you! It puts my mind at ease actually and I kinda look forward to it every day. It's really fun playing games with you and getting the chance to talk in between about normal subjects. I would be really upset if you were to leave or stop showing up," He tilted his head, letting his brown bangs slide over his eyes. "I might come after you to find out if you were to pull something like that on me."

"O-Oh…" Byakuran rotated away quickly, staring at the paused screen as if unsure on what to do much less respond. He was quiet for a few moments before he opened his lips to speak, "Thanks. I'm glad to hear that," The older man leaned back, tilting his head onto the edge of the bed so that he would be facing the ceiling. "So Tsunayoshi appreciates me~" His face held the same cunning expression he used when talking to anyone, but the tone of his voice stated otherwise.

Tsuna saw right through it, He had learned to read his companion clearly after all the time they had spent together and shook his head, going along to prevent Byakuran from having to defend himself. "Sure, sure." He pressed the start button to continue the game, smiling to himself as he made the next shot. He was covering for his partner who was still within his own little world, pondering over Tsuna's words continuously. The brunet glanced over, looking over his partner's face that held a small red tint on those pale cheeks, and slowly leaned over. Their shoulders bumped against each other, snapping the white-haired male's thoughts out of place and making him focus on what was going on before him. Almost instantly, they went back to playing video games, trying to concentrate on the zombies that were heading their way.

* * *

Tsuna shifted slightly in bed one morning four months into their little meetings, unable to stay asleep since waking up earlier in the night. He only had one hour left before his alarm would ring and knowing that little fact made it difficult to fall back into dreamland. He wanted nothing more than to do that, but resisted the moment he saw Byakuran and their position. The Millefiore boss had somehow managed to snake his arms around his waist overnight, burying his face against his shoulder as if it was some sort of tender pillow. It wasn't pressed up against him where he could feel the warm breath, but it was close enough to see every part of his facial features. Tsuna almost chuckled at the sight, keeping himself still to prevent any waking on Byakuran's part, wanting to keep this moment going for as long as possible. It was interesting to see the other so relaxed, so calm, with a peaceful expression resting on his face like there was nothing wrong. Byakuran's lips were opened slightly, small puffs of air blowing through and his white hair was sliding gently across his face.

Tsuna smiled, his eyes gazing over the entire form. He could do this for one hour, just watching the other. It wouldn't be too hard to do. It was really nice to see Byakuran like this for once with no sinister outlook.

* * *

"Juudaime, you're been strangely happy these days." Gokudera pointed out one day during regular hours of working. The silver-haired male was helping his beloved boss sort through the paper mess on Tsuna's desk, organizing it to be signed by the brunet. He stood over the boss, currently shuffling everything into one neat stack to be placed on the right corner of the desk. He had his normal three-piece suit on with a red undershirt and a pack of cigarettes and green lighter in his breast pocket. His stacks of dynamite were all hidden under his jacket, connected to either his belt or inner waist.

Tsuna paused in his signing, his pen hanging over the dotted line, and glance up at his right-hand man curiously from the comment. He blinked a few times, trying to understand how he must be appearing happy enough that Gokudera would notice. However, he soon shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by such a thing. He had everything he ever wanted, lots of friends, people he could trust, and a large amount of wealth. Of course, he could do without the insane people and threats against his life and friends. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you seem happier, not as stressed as usual despite the same amount of paperwork that you're faced with every day. Even Reborn mentioned it during breakfast earlier today."

"Oh…" Tsuna tilted his head, glancing towards his papers before shrugging his shoulders once more. He didn't remember doing anything different besides his new nightly… routine. Tsuna almost smiled at the thought of it. Perhaps that was what had been keeping him calm these days despite the chaos. It had been almost six months now and their relationship was moving along smoothly. They were growing comfortable with each other's presence, speaking freely with some secrets that were going on with their friends or associates. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at a few comments Byakuran had made towards his own guardians, finding them completely true. Of course, he would never say such things to their faces – a fruitless effort to preserve his life and mental state. Still, it was odd just how close they got within those months, acting like they were the best of friends, if not… more. Tsuna glanced up at his friend and smiled. "I see. Maybe I'm finally adapting to my role here."

Gokudera laughed at that remark, finding it humorous. "If only that was true, but I doubt it. You've been here for ten years already and _now_ you're finally adapting?" He placed the stack down, leaning over to start gathering another one. He knew he had Tsuna's full attention and was tempted to reach over to flick his darling bosses' forehead. Although he was his bosses' subordinate, they had grown up with a strong, unbreakable bond and he didn't mind teasing Tsuna whenever he could, just like his boss would do the same to him. "I think it's something else. Reborn said he knew the reason why, but refused to go into depth when everyone asked about it."

The brunet froze once more, his lips strained as he processed those words. "Wait… Reborn?" Tsuna shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden change of subject. 'Well, I didn't expect to keep it a secret from him of all people. I shouldn't even be surprised that he found out anyway. He is Reborn after all.' He leaned over onto the desk and ran a hand through his hair in an effort to straighten out his spiky locks, only to have them spring back into position. He could only hope that Reborn hadn't been watching him since the very beginning, though he wouldn't be surprised about that either. The hitman was far too sneaky for his own good, cunning too. Tsuna reached down to rub in-between his nose, closing his eyes as he pushed back a growing headache at the mere thought of Reborn hiding behind a wall to watch the entire scene. "I see. Well, whatever it is, it will eventually reveal itself."

Gokudera tilted his head at that response, finding it strange since he had expected his boss to react quite negatively towards Reborn. "Really?"

"That's how it normally goes. Reborn doesn't keep anything a secret unless it pertains to him or the good reputation of Vongola," Tsuna leaned back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling. His honey-colored eyes peered at his companion and he smiled gently. After so many years, he was getting used to Reborn's way of thinking. If he was getting along with Byakuran wonderfully, it would put a strong bond between the two strongest mafia groups in the world, probably make them allies. "We should know him better than anyone else now after ten years. He always enjoys messing with us."

"True," The silver-haired male chuckled in delight, placing the next stack of papers at the edge of the desk. "That's definitely true. Reborn is notorious for these stunts. We just learn to deal with it after ten years or avoid them to the best of our ability."

"That's right. If he knows it, let him. There's no point in hiding it since that would just egg him on." Tsuna went back to signing, trying to finish up as much as possible in order to get to bed on time. He didn't like missing his time with his newfound companion. Gokudera smiled at the sight of his boss working so hard and pulled back for a moment. He glanced around the room, like he was examining the setting, before watching Tsuna quickly dash through the papers.

The right-hand man nodded his head to himself. "I'll be right back. I'm going to ask the cooks to get you something to eat in the meantime: coffee and maybe a slice of cake or cookies? It might be a long day for you with all that work."

"Ah," Tsuna snapped his head up as those words. "Thanks. But I doubt this will be the end. I know that one of my beloved guardians will get into a fight of some sort and give me more paperwork to finish."

"Don't jinx yourself, Juudaime."

"How can I jinx myself when I already know? It's a routine by now."

"That's true," Gokudera just laughed wholeheartedly as he walked towards the front of the room and pushed open the door to exit. "Well, let me get that snack and coffee for you. It might make you feel a little better while you work."

"Thanks."

* * *

Tsuna rolled around in bed during the middle of the night, unable to fall asleep despite staying up late to play video games with Byakuran. He just didn't understand why, much less figure out the meaning of his inability to sleep. He rolled over again, shuffling the covers around as he tried to find the perfect spot for slumber, but after each attempt, he only felt increasingly annoyed. Glancing at his clock, he grumbled under his breath, finding it only one in the morning, before sighing heavily. He was going to be tired tomorrow, he just knew it.

"Can't fall asleep?" A voice crept up from behind, two arms wrapping around his waist as Tsuna was pulled backwards towards the center of the bed. The brunet automatically let out an 'eep' in surprise, clearly not expecting such an attack. He squirmed in the grasp, trying to get free but to no avail as his attacker tightened the hold around him. Tsuna shifted slightly, rotating around to see Byakuran pressing against him.

"Byakuran? Why are you still awake?"

The white-haired male just smirked. "Well, how was I supposed to sleep with a certain someone still moving around and making so much noise?"

Tsuna blinked, relaxing into the grasp, before sighing. "Oh, I see," He leaned back and turned towards the individual to face him better. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to keep you awake like that. I just… couldn't fall asleep."

"Oh?" Byakuran didn't release his hold, keeping it still around the brunet, and gave a smile. It was awkward with his face half buried into the pillow. "Any reason as to why?"

"Not really sure, honestly. Maybe I'm just thinking too much."

The older man just stared, keeping quiet for a few moments as he a waited for the other to continue first. However, Tsuna remained quiet, unable to open his mouth as he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep once more. Of course, it was failing miserably. He just couldn't do it at all. Byakuran watched the struggle in amusement, shifting closer so he could be near the warmth Tsuna's body was radiating. "Well, what are you thinking about exactly? You can tell me~"

Tsuna glanced up, his eyes examining the individual before him. "It's hard to say. I guess I'm getting to that age where I need… to be married off."

"Married?" There was a sharp tone in Byakuran's voice, but it was left unnoticed as Tsuna concentrated on the subject.

"Yeah, for an heir of Vongola. I mean, I found one through some backtracking of Primo's lineage just in case something happened to me before an heir was produced. I need to be prepared after all and I already have Basil's approval. However, in a case of marriage, I can't think of anyone."

In that instance, Byakuran tightened his hold, yanking Tsuna forward as he rested his head against the other's shoulder. He felt Tsuna jump in surprise, not expecting the sudden action and let out a small 'eek' as he found himself restrained by another body.

"B-Byakuran!" Tsuna shifted in the grasp, trying to untangle himself desperately from the arms. However, he was in bed, trapped underneath the sheets and blankets. There wasn't much he could do in his position, but he struggled regardless. He felt the hands snaking entirely around his waist, pulling him in closer to the other boy's body. Tsuna could feel Byakuran pressing up against him, feel the warm breath against his neck, and the hands touching his sides underneath his shirt. The brunet knew there was heat rushing up to his cheeks, burning his skin since this was probably the closest someone had ever gotten to him. Most people never got this physical with him unless they wanted something or were looking for a one-night-stand. Of course, this was Byakuran, a man who had been sharing his bed for the past seven months. He had gotten far too comfortable with the man beside him, never really being bothered by it at all. It was strange that he had never thought about it much. "B-Byakuran? P-please let me go."

"Don't wanna~" The white-haired male chuckled, burying his face against the warm neckline again and breathed in the scent of his fellow sky. He could feel the soft hair tickling his skin and closed his eyes in content, refusing to move at all. He was overly delighted by this position, the warmth, and tightened his hold around the brunet in an effort to keep Tsuna there. For a moment, he wished he could see Tsuna's expression, but he hesitated in doing so, knowing it would give the other the chance to escape. "You're so warm!"

Tsuna sighed heavily, shuffling in the grasp again, but this time to get more comfortable. He should have expected this to happen sooner or later with Byakuran's attitude. "Fine…" He pouted, burying his face into the pillow as he proceeded to ignore the man cuddling him. It wasn't like he could really go anywhere else anyway. This was his bed after all. He could possibly go to Gokudera or Yamamoto to share their beds, but it would be difficult to explain the reason as to _why_ he wanted to sleep in their rooms instead. "Do what you want…"

"Oh?" There was a slight pause in Byakuran's voice as he shifted. "Does that mean I can do whatever I wish to you?"

"No, it doesn't." Tsuna grumbled under his breath. "It just means that I'm not going to bother fighting with you wanting to hold me."

"Aww~" This didn't seem to depress the older male, who kept still as he listened and felt Tsuna slowly breath in and out. He could tell that the brunet's eyes were closed, not bothered with being held like this. It was silent afterwards, no one wanting to say anything and Tsuna shifted slightly after ten minutes. It wasn't usual for the other to be _this_ quiet. Then again, Byakuran did like his madness – unless he had somehow fallen asleep. The brunet almost huffed, quickly identifying that the white-haired man was still awake, almost like he was thinking of something next – something he wasn't sure he wanted to know about or experience. "Hey, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have anyone you're interested in?"

" _What_?" At that, Tsuna spun around slightly in the grasp, not completely sure what the other meant. "Interested _in_? Do you mean like a _lover_?"

Byakuran chuckled. "Yep! Do you have a lover or are you interested in anyone? I'm quite curious."

The Vongola leader was almost tempted to roll his eyes. It wasn't abnormal that the topic of his marriage would become the highlight of a conversation though he didn't expect it with Byakuran of all people. Like he had stated before, it had been mentioned by his family – marry and produce an heir for the famiglia. Of course, he wasn't all that interested, much to their disappointment. "Didn't I already tell you this? No, I'm not interested, nor do I have anyone."

"Hmm," The white-haired male kept still as he pondered over his next set of words. He momentarily buried his face into Tsuna's shoulder and took a deep breath of the brunet's scent, trying to take everything in. He was relieved that Tsuna had spoken those words. "Then would you be okay with a male lover?"

" _What_?" Tsuna tried to shift around in shock, not expecting such a question and attempted to turn to Byakuran's face. However, the other kept a firm hold, preventing any movements. "A male lover? What kind of question is that?" There was no redness on his face, but at the same time, there was no disgust either. "Byakuran?"

The Millefiore boss didn't reply, which was remarkable considering his personality, and then there was a loud sigh. Byakuran huffed and pulled away from the other, finally allowing Tsuna room to face his companion. Still, regardless of everything, the white-haired male kept the same neutral expression. Tsuna didn't say anything, waiting for the other to go first, but he didn't, he kept immobile as if waiting for the right time to speak. "Well, I was wondering if you would ever consider having _me_ as a lover."

Tsuna didn't answer, but his face did it for him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, everything morphing into disbelief. He blinked a few times as if trying to identify if what he had heard was true. It couldn't be… right? Byakuran hadn't just asked them to be lovers.

"You don't have to look like that," Byakuran laughed at the humorous expression Tsuna was giving, giving a small poke onto the brunet's stomach. "It's just an idea. We could be lovers."

"L-Lovers?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, thinking about the idea carefully. He didn't know what exactly to think about, it wasn't a subject he was generally used to after all. He had been asked out by other mafia groups, proposals for marriage, and many others, but this? Tsuna bit down on his bottom lip as he stared at the other, knowing he would have to give some sort of a response. It was difficult though. Him and Byakuran as lovers… His mind automatically thought about the positives on the situation, the fact that their two groups would become allies, their forces combined, areas connected, among other things that would come out. There were also the negatives to take into consideration as well. As his mind raced over his thoughts, Byakuran suddenly smirked, shifting forward. In one moment, their lips connected together and Tsuna could only stare outwards in surprise, not expecting the sudden kiss. Almost immediately, his mind shut down, unable to think of anything but the lips against his own. 'Warm…'

Byakuran gave another smirk as he chuckled in amusement, pulling away. "Stop thinking about the good of the famiglia and instead think of yourself for once."

"For myself?"

"Such a silly boss~" The albino chuckled once more, reaching forward as he pushed away a strand of hair from Tsuna's face. "Stop thinking and go to sleep. Some rest should help you. You can think about my proposal later."

Tsuna continued to stare, unsure what else to do. He could hardly think after all, but he did as he was told and closed his eyes. Still, he couldn't stop his mind from racing about the warm grasp wrapped around him even as he finally began to drift off. His face was buried against Byakuran's chest, taking in his scent as he breathed, and felt his cheeks reddening for a moment as he thought about his position.

Byakuran, however, kept still, not wanting to scare the brunet in his arms just yet. His fingers ran through the soft hair and smiled gently for a split second before it was gone. 'I'm selfish after all. I want to keep you all to myself, but sadly, I can only have you at night,' He felt Tsuna wrapping his arms around his frame, holding him tightly. 'But that's just fine. The night is long and I'd rather have you by my side in bed than in someone else's.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little quick but it sums up everything without the whole instance of falling in love. I left room for your minds to expand on it. Enjoy!


End file.
